joshler oneshots
by probablyshippingit
Summary: i'm joshler tRaSh, so i decided to make a oneshot book that i'll update whenever i get any ideas for it/need a break from writing my full fic :P i'm planning on making it a collection, so feel free to request any ideas if you'd like! *lowercase is intended*
1. under the mistletoe (FLUFF)

tyler lightly bobbed his head to the music playing from somewhere inside the house, discreetly searching for his friend in the crowd of people.

he hated parties for this specific reason. either he'd lose his friends and look like a loner or some really nice guy would start talking to him and he'd scare them off with his awkwardness. apart from the cheerful christmas atmosphere and the smell of gingerbread in the air, tyler was bored. he sighed, sitting down on the couch and sipping his drink, tugging the santa hat on his head. it was a little too big, but there weren't any smaller ones at the store, much to tyler's annoyance. he thought he looked like an idiot in a christmas sweater, sitting alone on a couch during a party. maybe if-

"tyler, i finally found you!" his bestfriend, brendon, said to him, plopping down on the couch next to him.

"oh, hey." tyler smiled softly, feeling a little better now that his friend was here to save him.

"are you having fun, babe?" brendon asked, his tone soft.

tyler shrugged. brendon knew that he didn't like parties, but tyler only agreed to it because someone told him there would be a certain guy here.

tyler and this certain guy weren't the best of friends, but they knew each other and tyler thought he was really cute. he was one of the only people that didn't mind his awkwardness, and tyler was thankful that he had another person besides brendon to tolerate him. this certain guy had the cutest laugh and the nicest teeth and the prettiest smile he's ever seen, and yet, tyler couldn't-

"tyler!" brendon whisper-yelled, waving his hand in front of his face. he's called his name twice and he hasn't responded.

"what?" tyler snapped out of his daydream, focusing at brendon.

"i said josh to your twelve o'clock."

tyler looked straight forward to see josh wearing antlers on his wild, brown hair. he was laughing at something his friend was saying, and tyler could see his eyes crinkle up at the corners. tyler didn't like the pang of jealousy that shot through his veins when josh's friend touched his shoulder in a flirty way, batting her eyelashes at him. josh seemed flustered, pointing to an area behind him before turning away and leaving.

"ty, you should totally go talk to him." brendon said, watching him disappear behind the opening of the hallway into the kitchen.

"no way, he's going to think i'm a stalker or something." tyler said, looking down at the contents of his drink.

it was empty.

"he won't. your drink is gone, just say you were going to go refill it."

tyler thought the idea was actually a good one for a quick second, but shyness got the best of him and he shook his head.

"tyler, you know you want to." brendon poked tyler's side, making tyler laugh at the tickling sensation.

brendon smiled too, shooing tyler away. "now go get your man."

tyler got up, his cup taking in his interest more than this party as he looked down and made his way to the hallway. he was nervous as shit right now, but brendon somehow managed to give him a little confidence. he wanted nothing more than for josh to think good things about him, not that he was a loser or something. how could he compete with that girl, though? did josh even like boys? his friend was super cute, blonde hair curled underneath a santa hat. as for tyler, he-

he stopped thinking when someone bumped into him as he was about to enter the hallway.

"whoa, sorry!" josh apologized, smiling a bit at the sight of tyler.

"it's fine." tyler's voice was soft as he looked down at his cup again.

tyler fell into a silence as josh held a smile towards him, blushing cheeks and a racing heart making him speechless. josh didn't mind, in fact, he thought it was cute how shy tyler was.

"you look nice. i like your sweater." josh commented.

"thank you." tyler said softly, pulling down his oversized santa hat. "i like your antlers." he smiled shyly.

josh smiled at the compliment and tyler could see the pink tint that took to his cheeks. holy shit, he made him blush. he wondered if brendon saw that, looking to the right to his bestfriend. brendon flicked his eyes up to the ceiling and pointed, tyler following his gaze. he saw the dreaded green plant hanging on top of the opening to the hallway, red beads decorating it. tyler blushed profusely at this, josh noticing the newfound color that stained tyler's cheeks.

"what's wrong?" josh asked.

"there's m-mistletoe on top of us." tyler didn't make eye contact with josh, his voice small with embarrassment.

"oh, yeah." josh looked up too and saw the plant, cheeks warm as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"we don't have to kiss, it's totally fine." tyler started, trying to save himself from being rejected. "like, it's understandable if you don't want to, i-"

josh cut him off by holding his collar and pressing his lips to tyler's. tyler tensed up in surprise, but soon kissed him back after a few seconds. there was no way he was going to pass up an opportunity to kiss _josh._ tyler leaned into it, holding onto josh's hips for support as he felt his knees go weak. he was kissing _josh dun._

it was soft and sweet, making tyler's heart flutter nonetheless. he pulled back to catch his breath, looking over josh's face. the realization of what just happened between the two set in, tyler bursting into a giggle and hiding his face in josh's neck. josh smiled wide at tyler before erupting in a fit of giggles, too. tyler heard brendon cheer over the sea of voices in the living room, glancing back to see him giving a thumbs up and quickly resuming what he was doing, acting like he was waiting for someone while casually sipping his drink.

"i'd like to do that again sometime." josh said, a small smile on his features. "do you want to go on a date tomorrow?"

tyler stood there, speechless. he looked back at brendon who shooed him on, nodding his head furiously.

"y-yes. that would be nice." tyler smiled, looking up at josh's hazel eyes.

"i'll see you tomorrow, then?" josh asked.

tyler nodded, waving goodbye to josh before meeting with brendon on the couch.

"holy shit, _holy shit!_ dude, you're _so_ welcome." brendon nearly shouted out of excitement, proud of tyler.

tyler rolled his eyes, smiling to himself and trying to get his heart to stop fluttering at the thought of josh.

he decided he would come to christmas parties more often.


	2. christmas lights (FLUFF)

tyler had his nose shoved into the pages of his novel, a mug of hot chocolate next to him.

he took a small sip of the sweet drink before placing it back on the snowman coaster, shifting so that he was laying against the headboard. it was snowing outside, white flakes collecting on the trees across the street and creating small hills on the grass. tyler liked christmas, it was his favorite time of the year simply because of the snow; something about making snowmen and having snowball fights with your friends warmed tyler's heart.

he smiled softly at the falling snow before resuming his book, getting to a very interesting paragraph. his ears were filled with a muffled scream as a blur of red passed his window. he set his book down, looking for any signs of another red blur, but he didn't see it. well, what the fuck was that?

tyler got up, carefully going towards his window and seeing nothing but the same snowy scene he observed before. he stumbled backwards when the red blur moved past his window again.

"tyler!" it was his roommate's voice, calling his name out in urgency.

"josh?" tyler asked through the window, his eyes following josh as he swung back and forth against the window.

"help!"

tyler rushed to the front door, opening it and shivering as the cold air seeped into his warmed skin. he crossed his arms in front of him to block the winter atmosphere out, his breath turning to fog as he exhaled through his nose. he trudged to his bedroom window, stopping in his tracks and exploding into laughter.

josh was hanging upside down, colorful fairy lights tangled around his ankle as he was suspended above the ground. his arms were over his head, beanie on the snow and hair disheveled. tyler couldn't stop laughing at the sight, his stomach beginning to hurt and his vision blurry as he started tearing up. he could see josh pout from where he was, and tyler laughed even harder when josh started whining for tyler to stop making fun of him and help.

tyler wiped the tears pooling at his waterline, going towards his friend. his smile soon disappeared, taking in the position his friend was in. he felt bad now, josh's face was red from the cold and he looked extremely uncomfortable.

"wait, josh, you told me you were going shopping so we could make cookies later." tyler had his hands on his hips.

"tyler, please. i'll explain later but right now, i can't feel my face."

"when i'm with youuuu." tyler sang, earning a glare from josh and laughing.

he began trying to untangle josh, which wasn't hard as josh wasn't the tallest person tyler has ever met and the lights were in loose knots.

"okay, prepare yourself." tyler warned, undoing the last bundle of lights before josh dropped to the ground face-first.

he groaned in pain, face disappearing in the snow and making tyler laugh even more. josh slowly got up from the snow, leaning against the house and holding his head.

"i need an aspirin."

tyler pouted, grabbing josh's wet, cold beanie and extending his hand out to josh. he hooked his thumb around tyler's and held onto his hand, getting up from the snow. they eventually made it inside, the little flurries of snow were beginning to shower heavily just as they got inside. josh hung his red coat up on the rack by the door, tyler literally _running_ to the a/c to turn the heater on. he quickly chugged the rest of his hot chocolate, hoping it'd somehow warm him up. it did, _kinda,_ along with slightly scalding the roof of his mouth and tongue.

he met josh in the living room, who was wrapped up in fuzzy blankets and shivering.

"aw, josh. i'll get you water and an aspirin, then make you hot chocolate."

tyler walked into the kitchen, pouring josh a glass of water from the jug and retrieving the pill bottle from the cabinet next to the microwave. he placed them on the counter before preparing the hot chocolate, which just consisted of popping a mug of milk into the microwave and heating it up. tyler returned to the living room as the milk was warming, handing josh the medicine. he felt josh's ice cold fingertips brush against his hand as he took the medicine, placing the back of his palm to josh's face and pouting as _that_ was cold, too.

he heard the microwave beep, going into the kitchen again to finish making the hot chocolate, stirring the dry swiss miss packet into the hot milk. he went back into the kitchen and set the hot chocolate on the christmas tree coaster, sitting down next to josh.

"now, do you mind telling me _why_ you were on the roof?" tyler asked.

"i was setting up christmas lights." josh shrugged.

"on december thirteenth?" tyler raised an eyebrow at josh. why is he setting up so early?

"we might forget later." josh looked into his mug, sipping the hot liquid.

tyler rolled his eyes, pressing closer to josh as he _wouldn't stop shivering,_ even though the heater was working and warm air was flowing through the house. josh set down the mug and his hands vanished into the mass of blankets engulfing him.

"you could've hurt yourself." tyler said.

"aw, is tyler worried about little old me?" josh poked the dimple that formed in tyler's cheek as he smiled.

"no." tyler looked away with blushing cheeks, his action betraying his lie.

josh genuinely smiled, looking at tyler. "thank you." he snuggled into him, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth that countered his body.

"i guess." tyler lightly smiled, throwing his arm around his roommate and turning on the television with his free hand.

while they were here, they might as well watch a movie.

apart from friends and family, cuddling on the couch during a christmas movie _also_ held a place in tyler's heart, especially if it was with josh. he could _totally_ get used to this.


	3. stress reliver (SMUT)

"josh, i'm home." tyler called out to the air, unbuttoning his shirt and making his way to their shared bedroom.

he was tired as hell, his eyelids drooping and his head pounding lightly. working as a preschool teacher wasn't the easiest, and today was especially tiring for tyler. a bug was going around, and a little kid threw up while they were lining up for bathroom breaks. it caused a whole domino effect, and tyler learned that kids can _not_ handle seeing each other's sick all over the place. he wouldn't be surprised if half the class didn't show up on monday.

he smiled upon seeing his boyfriend walk out of their bedroom, greeting him with a kiss on the cheek.

"how was work?" josh asked, placing his hands on tyler's hips while he felt tyler's arms snake around his waist. his voice was soothing to tyler, a contrast to the loud ones of kids.

"tiring as hell." tyler rested his head on josh's shoulder, shutting his eyes for the moment.

tyler inhaled slowly, josh's scent another contrast to the harsh products that clogged his nose when he entered the school bathroom to help clean. it was a mix of peppermint and roses, the soft aroma helping tyler relax a bit more.

"would you like me to run you a bath? or do you want to shower instead?" josh said into tyler's ear, his warm breath causing goosebumps to litter tyler's skin.

"i'd rather take a shower. my back hurts." tyler frowned, leaning up to kiss josh's soft lips before breaking the hug, going to the bathroom.

he stripped off his button up and took off his belt, tossing it in the closet. he smirked when he heard soft footsteps in the carpet behind him, glancing over his shoulder to see josh sitting on the bed, taking his phone off of the charger.

"you're not gonna join me?" tyler asked innocently.

"thought you'd never ask." josh smiled, following tyler into the bathroom.

he shut the door behind him, taking off his shirt as tyler rid of his pants, watching as he bent over the tub to turn on the water.

josh bit his lip, scanning the younger boy as he felt a surge run through his body. tyler had to be doing this on purpose. tyler turned around when the water was warm, swaying his hips as he slowly walked towards josh, seductively bringing his bottom lip in between his teeth. he ran his hands over josh's toned chest, stopping at his jeans button. he looked into his hazel eyes when he undid his pants, bending down and sliding them off of his legs, josh stepping out of them. tyler eyed the growing tent in josh's boxers, licking his dry lips and standing up again.

he pushed josh's boxers down, doing the same for himself before pulling josh's body flush to his, breath ghosting over his lips. he hovered his lips over josh's mouth to tease, josh leaning in for a kiss but tyler pulled back just in time to ghost over josh's mouth. he brushed his hand lightly over josh's cock, proud of himself when he heard his breath hitch. he stepped into the shower, peeking past the shower curtain when josh didn't follow him in.

"you comin'?" he asked the blushing boy, snapping him out of his thoughts as he met tyler in the shower.

tyler let the spray of the shower hit his tense muscles, closing his eyes when he felt them relax a little. he leaned his head back so the water would wet his head, causing the slightly curled hair to fall in his eyes. he opened them, seeing josh grab one of the many bottles of soap in their collection.

he never knew why they had so much soap, but he wasn't questioning it.

"we should use this lemony one." josh said, reading the front of it.

tyler nodded, taking the bottle and pouring some into his hand, switching spots with josh so that he was under the shower this time. he took the time to admire his boyfriend, watching as his muscles rippled underneath pale skin when he pushed his wet, red hair back, or how his eyelashes brushed the apples of his cheeks when his eyes were closed. he trailed down to his torso, defined abdominal muscles glistening with drops of water. he didn't let his eyes trail farther, he was _trying_ to get clean.

he rubbed the soap into his skin, lathering the white suds all over his body.

"josh?" he asked, realizing he had a problem.

"yeah?" josh wiped the water away from his eyes, opening them to look at tyler.

"can you get my back? i can't reach." tyler pouted, handing josh the soap.

josh poured the soap into his hands, watching as tyler turned around so that his back was facing him. he let his eyes roam, taking in the beauty that is his boyfriend. tyler's spine and shoulder blades were slightly visible with every movement he made, his slender torso slightly curvy and his hips were his favorite thing to touch. a lot of fingerprints and love bites were once on those hips, but that's a story for another time.

"josh?" tyler woke josh up from his daydream.

"sorry."

he placed his hands on tyler's shoulders, softly spreading the soap down his back. tyler lolled his head forward as josh focused on his neck, remembering tyler said his back was hurting. he rubbed the pads of his thumbs into the tight skin on tyler's neck, his dick twitching as tyler let out a moan. josh _really_ tried to control himself, focusing on massaging tyler's back. he felt the tense muscles underneath tyler's taught skin, rubbing them out as best as he could.

"you're really good with your hands." tyler commented, turning his head to glance at josh with a small smirk on his face.

"oh, really? i could use them in a lot more ways."

tyler turned around, stopping josh from what he was doing and leaned up towards his ear, lowering his voice to just a whisper.

"then show me."

josh bit his lip at tyler's words, his arousal growing as it hadn't gone away. josh made use of his slick hands, sliding them down tyler's waist and over his ass as tyler wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him heatedly. josh lightly tugged at tyler's bottom lip with his teeth as he maneuvered so that tyler was pressed against the tile wall under the shower's spray. josh moved his head to tyler's neck, sucking hickeys onto the tanned flesh. tyler closed his eyes to heighten the sensations. josh lifted tyler's legs around his waist and pressed against him even further, tyler crossing his ankles behind josh's back.

tyler was painfully hard at this point, josh capturing his deep moan in a kiss when he moved his hips upwards into tyler's.

"josh, please." tyler whined, rolling his hips against josh.

"what do you want, tyler?" josh asked, his voice low as he stopped his movements.

"you know what i want." he huffed.

"do i?"

tyler bit his lip to stifle any moans as josh thrusted upwards, creating friction to his dick between their stomachs.

"tell me, tyler." josh said.

"i want you to _fuck me."_

josh was surprised at tyler's boldness, his voice turning him on even more as he let go of one of tyler's legs.

"open your mouth." he instructed, holding his three fingers out and sticking them in tyler's open mouth. "suck."

tyler closed his mouth around josh's fingers, sucking in his cheeks and bobbing his head on them, keeping eye contact with josh. he flicked his tongue over them, making sure they were slick as he could get them. josh slid his fingers out of tyler's mouth, trailing them to tyler's ass. he pressed one finger to his entrance, circling the muscle and pushing it inside. tyler moaned and rested his head on josh's shoulder, taking in the sensations. josh added a second finger, curling them and flicking his wrist a little faster. tyler bit josh's shoulder to prevent any noise from escaping his mouth as he scissored his fingers inside of tyler, adding a third one when he felt him push against them. tyler shut his eyes tightly as he felt the third one enter him, josh slowing down so tyler could adjust.

josh curled his fingers again, picking up speed when he felt tyler squirm against them. he gasped when josh went in all the way to his knuckles, rolling his wrist in circles and brushing over a certain spot that made him see stars.

"fuck!" tyler dug his nails into josh's arms as he repeatedly hit that spot with his fingers, pulling them out when he felt tyler was ready for him.

tyler felt empty at the loss, but loosened his legs from around josh, bending down on his knees in front of him. he moved back a little to give tyler room, moaning slightly when he felt tyler's small hands work him. he kissed the tip of his cock, kitten-licking the bead of pre-cum building up. he trailed his tongue up from the base of it to the tip again, taking the head into his mouth. josh's breathing became labored as tyler took as much as he could inside of his mouth, his nose touching the hilt of josh's dick.

josh moaned when he felt himself hit the back of tyler's warm throat, tyler sliding his mouth up until his cock was almost out and going back down again. he picked up a slow rhythm, looking up at josh through his long eyelashes as he watched himself disappear inside the younger boy's mouth over and over again.

"you're so fucking hot, ty." josh commented, rolling his hips forward and meeting him halfway.

tyler sucked harder at the praise, causing josh to moan again and tug at tyler's hair. he collected as much saliva in his mouth as he could, sliding off josh's dick and still making sure it was lubed up enough. josh helped him wrap his legs around his waist again, lining himself up with tyler's entrance.

"ready?" josh asked.

tyler nodded.

josh slowly pushed in, tyler rolling his head back and releasing a soft moan as he felt josh bottom out. after a few seconds, josh started moving, resting his head in the crook of tyler's neck as he felt his warm tightness surround his cock. he picked up speed, tyler's body moving against the shower wall with every movement josh made.

"you're so tight." josh's voice was muffled in tyler's shoulder.

tyler couldn't form words with the insane amount of pleasure he was feeling at the moment, so he just hummed in agreement as josh thrusted faster into him. he hit his prostate, tyler's brown eyes rolling back as josh slid in and out of him.

"ah, shit! right there!" tyler moaned as josh began to hit that spot harder.

he felt the familiar heat coil up in the pit of his stomach, chasing it as tyler rolled his hips in time with josh's thrusts, making him go deeper inside of him.

"fuck, ty. i'm almost there." josh managed to get out, breathless as he felt the feeling get stronger.

tyler held onto the back of josh's neck and used his free hand to work himself, pumping his length in time with josh's thrusts. hazel eyes were staring back into brown ones as josh's movements became sloppy, calling out tyler's name and releasing inside of him. tyler moaned at the warmth filling him, biting his lip as white spurts jetted from his own dick, josh taking his final rocks into him before pulling out. they took a few seconds to catch their breath before washing themselves of the mess on their stomachs.

tyler's legs were weak as he stood, holding onto the wall for support. josh noticed this action and turned off the now cold water after cleaning his chest, holding tyler's waist and helping him get out of the shower. they dried off and changed into clothes, which were just loose boxers.

tyler curled up next to josh underneath the warm sheets, kissing a spot on his chest before feeling his eyelids get heavy again from the earlier events.

"are you feeling better?" josh asked.

"yeah. my ass kinda hurts, though." tyler pouted, looking up at josh through his eyelashes.

"was i too rough? i'm s-"

"babe, it's okay. it was really good, by the way." tyler smirked, causing josh to blush red.

"we should totally shower together more often. it would, you know. save water." josh looked up at the ceiling in mock thought.

"right. saving water my ass." tyler rolled his eyes, smiling at josh's adorable laugh before shutting his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.


	4. happy birthday (FLUFF)

tyler was excited.

he would be turning five today. he never really wanted a party for it, whenever his parents asked what he wanted to do, he would always say _nothing._ they didn't understand why tyler didn't want a party, but he just didn't like the extra attention. he was now in miss gaby's class with a scarf around his neck and a beanie on his head. december first was always cold in ohio, and tyler was still trying to warm up from the weather outside. he was poking his tongue at the hole where his tooth should've been, considering it fell out yesterday, but the tooth fairy was nice enough to leave him money underneath his pillow this morning.

it felt weird.

he turned his attention to his best friend, josh, from across the room, smiling widely at him. josh noticed that tyler was missing one of his front teeth, and gasped. miss gaby turned around as she heard josh, stopping the class.

"what's wrong, josh?" she asked.

"tyler's tooth is gone!" josh was panicking, he'd never seen this before. was tyler hurt? why were his teeth falling out?

"josh, tyler is fine. that happens. soon, your tooth will come out, too." miss gaby said, her tone soft. "but speaking of tyler, today is your birthday, isn't it?" she said to him.

tyler blushed as the entire classroom looked at him, hiding his face in his hands. _all this attention._

he nodded sheepishly into his hands, covering his cheeks and looking at miss gaby through the spaces in between his fingers. miss gaby's warm smiled made him feel a little better.

"well, we gotta sing happy birthday! get in a circle, everyone." the entire class but tyler made their way to the center of the room, forming a sort-of-circle, except a few of the students were standing outside of it.

"come on over here, ty." miss gaby gestured for him to meet them.

tyler got up and slowly walked to the center of the circle, cheeks on _fire_ and his palms sweating slightly as all eyes were on him. he swallowed, waiting for them to sing just so it could be over.

"tyler, we don't have to sing if you don't want us to. would you like someone to stand next to you to make you feel better?" miss gaby asked, kneeling down in front of him to keep eye contact.

he nodded, looking around at the ring of people to see which one is willing to help him out. his eyes landed on josh, who smiled upon seeing tyler's eyes shift to him. tyler pointed at josh, miss gaby nodding and going back to her spot in the circle. josh ran to tyler's side, linking their tiny hands together and smiling at his best friend.

he would do anything to make sure tyler was okay.

"happy birthday to you! happy birthday to you! happy birthday, dear tyler! happy birthday to you!"

tyler couldn't help the smile that broke his features when everyone cheered for him, all because it was his birthday. he remembered he was still holding hands with josh, and turned to thank him for being here.

"thank you, josh!"

josh liked the hole in tyler's cheek, it looked cute.

"happy birthday, tyler!" josh leaned in and kissed the hole in tyler's cheek, only making it deeper as tyler's grin stretched.

he's seen his parents do that to their friends and to each other, so he thought it was okay to do so to tyler. as for tyler, he never knew that he could blush this hard.


	5. anniversary (ANGST)

tyler had an overwhelming feeling of distress rush through his veins as he left the house today.

he does this daily, but he seems to get sadder with each passing day. maybe it was the mere fact that today was their anniversary, and tyler made sure to get josh the biggest bouquet of roses he could find. he remembered josh saying that roses were his favorite flower, and tyler still had the roses from last month sitting in a vase on the dining table. they were still red and healthy, josh would be happy.

tyler didn't want to think too much about it, though. he made sure the roses in his hand were still bright, smiling sullenly when he thought they were good enough. he got into his car, turning on the ignition and placing the roses in the passenger's seat, driving to his boyfriend.

he parked on the curb, entering the metal gate before walking towards the spot that he had chiseled into his head forever and always. he was crying as he got closer to josh, and they weren't from happiness. he _missed_ him, so much. he read the engraved plaques before sitting down in front of his companion's, placing the roses in the little vase that was next to it. he ran his fingers over the indents of where josh's name was carved out, lingering a bit over the last date.

it's been two years.

yet, tyler still couldn't seem to get over it.

he pulled his hoodie up, a chilly air blowing through his clothing. he brushed it off, focusing back on josh.

"hi, josh. i brought you fresh flowers, these other ones are wilted. i'm sorry about that." tyler didn't like how his voice was cracking, or how tears were running down his face just by _talking_ to him.

he wished josh was here to help him out, to make him stop crying. but he _couldn't,_ and soon tyler couldn't even speak, all that was spilling out of his mouth were silent sobs that racked his body.

"i miss you so much, josh. it _sucks."_ tyler wiped the tears away from his nose with the sleeve of his hoodie, puffy, brown eyes scanning the headstone.

he blew out a puff of air as the cold air ripped through his body again, pulling the jacket tighter. josh didn't like seeing tyler so upset. he felt terrible, and his only wish was to tell tyler how sorry he was that he couldn't be there for him. the most he could do was watch from the invisible side of life.

 _he could only watch his boyfriend crumble to pieces because of him._

"everyday is hard, but i'm trying to hold on. i'm really trying, josh. i know you wouldn't want to see me like this, but i can't help it. you're gone and i-" tyler bit his lip, trailing off.

josh's heart cracked at the sight of tyler beginning to cry again, and just the mere fact that it was all because of _him_ made it shatter. he wanted nothing more than to comfort tyler, and tell him that he was here for him, but he couldn't.

 _all he could do was watch._

"but today's pretty special." tyler chuckled morosely, sniffling his tears away. "happy anniversary, sweetie. i hope that you're okay, wherever you are. and i hope we can meet again, soon."

tyler scooted forward and did his best to hug josh, the stone really cold on his cheek, but he was able to wrap his arms around it just fine. it's the closest they could get to touch, and even though josh couldn't physically feel it, he was grateful that tyler made that simple gesture.

he stayed there for a long time, until the sun was just beginning to set and the birds were perching on trees and electrical wires. he had literally cried himself to sleep, his body resting on top of josh's headstone. josh had been there, trying to find flowers to stick in tyler's hair while he was sleeping. he was happy that tyler could find a little bit of peace while he was asleep, but he still thought about tyler being awake and alone in their house sometimes. all he wanted was for tyler to be happy, and he wanted someone there to make him feel better. there was a pang of heartbreak in josh, knowing that someone would find tyler and be there for him, something that josh couldn't do. but he was okay with that, and that's what he wanted for tyler.

he just hoped he stayed strong for him. for the both of them.

he didn't want to wake tyler up just yet, though. instead, he decided yellow flowers would be a good mix of the pink and purple already in there. he brought them back, twisting the stems of them in between the flowers, adding a bit more as he went along. he placed the crown on top of tyler's fluffy hair, fixing a few strands that were out of place.

he looked beautiful.

it was getting darker, and josh wanted tyler to get home safely. tyler felt a cold draft prickle at his skin, making him open his eyes slowly. he remembered he was at the cemetery still, celebrating their anniversary. it was pretty late, the sun now setting. he needed to go home before nightfall. as much as he didn't want to, he tore himself away from josh's grave, kissing the stone before getting up to leave.

josh watched as tyler noticed the flower crown on top of his head, taking it off and inspecting it. he wondered how it got there, the pretty pastel petals bringing a nice color to his brown hair. he looked around, to see if anyone was there. he turned his attention back on the flower crown once he saw that the whole cemetery was empty. they brought him back to josh and his fondness to flowers, making him smile. he placed it back on his head, feeling like josh must've made this for him.

even if that wasn't the case, it's good to believe in something.

he looked back at josh's grave before going back to his car, blowing out a breath. josh watched as tyler pulled away from the curb, leaving the cemetery. he was anticipating the next visit.


	6. bank robbery (FLUFF?)

tyler really had to pee.

he had just finished making a deposit into his bank account, paranoid that his money could get stolen as he was not the most responsible human being on earth. he asked the nice lady at the desk where the restrooms were, following her directions and opening an expensive looking door that probably costed more than his life. he smiled to himself when the stalls were empty; he hated when people could hear him pee, it freaked him out.

he'd finished, pulling up his pants when he heard the door open again, the fuck going into the stall _right next to him._ there were about four more stalls, but he had to chose this one? didn't he see tyler's converse from underneath the stall door?

tyler got out quickly, pumping foamy soap onto his hands and washing them underneath the running water, mentally screaming when the guy came out of the stall. he was a bit shorter than him, a ring pierced through his nose. he had fluffy, purple hair, tyler a little intrigued by the color choice. he also hoped to god up above that this guy wouldn't interact with him and not ask him about his-

"hi, i'm josh and i couldn't help but notice you're wearing a green day tee." he said, washing his hands in the sink _right fucking next to him._

"oh, uh...yeah. i like them." tyler said politely, drying his hands in the paper towels.

"any favorite songs from them?"

"how can i choose?" tyler started to genuinely smile, mainly because this guy was kind of cute and he liked green day, too.

"right?! every-"

he stopped when he heard faint yelling from outside the door.

"everybody, on the ground! now!"

tyler tried to pick up more voices, furrowing his eyebrows and walking towards the door. josh gave him a confused look, drying his hands off in the paper towel.

"don't move! i will shoot you!"

tyler's eyes widened at the realization, backing away from the door.

"holy shit. josh," tyler whisper-yelled, pointing to the door frantically, "there's a freaking robber outside!"

"you're kidding me." josh threw away the paper towel.

"do i look like i'm kidding? why would i be kidding?"

"no way." josh went towards the door, ready to open it until tyler pulled him back.

"are you crazy? listen!"

"where the fuck is the money? show me!" the robber yelled.

"holy shit!" josh ran to the end of the bathroom, leaving tyler by the door.

tyler was scared, his heart pounding in his chest. what if that robber decided he needed to pee, too? he would find them, kill them in an instant. josh didn't even say bye to his cat before he left this morning, what if he never saw her again? he had his face in his hands, trying to think of a plan to get him and this other guy out of here.

"what do we do?" josh began to whisper-yell, too.

"i don't fucking know! we can't just leave! he doesn't know we're in here!" tyler was pacing the white tiled bathroom, josh sitting down on the counter.

"okay, okay. no problem." josh said, trying to relax. "let's call the police."

"oh, right! and have him trace it back to us?"

"but-"

"josh, we're dead meat!"

"no-"

"i told brendon that he was annoying because he was being annoying this morning, but it was the last thing i said to him. what if i never see him again?"

"who-"

"oh, god, we're so dead."

"listen!" josh whisper-shouted, maybe a little too loudly. "he doesn't know we're in here, so let's just call the cops and hideout."

tyler nodded, pulling out his phone and dialing the emergency number.

"josh?" tyler deadpanned, looking up at josh.

"yeah?"

"i have no service." tyler tugged at his hair, looking at his phone.

"same." josh checked his own phone, disappointed.

"now what?" tyler came to sit on the counter next to josh.

"we could talk about green day." josh suggested, trying to lighten the mood.

"josh!"

"okay! there's a -"

"i'm going to go into the bathroom. i need to take a shit." one of the robbers said, he sounded a little younger than the first one.

tyler and josh looked at each other, tyler tugging at his hair again and pacing the room.

"josh, he's coming in here!" tyler whisper-yelled, pointing to the door for emphasis.

"i know, maybe we could-"

"we're gonna die!"

"but maybe we could-"

"we're not gonna make it out."

"listen! we could just hide in one of the stalls. it's totally fine." josh said, trying to calm him down.

they heard the doorknob jiggle and ran into the farthest stall, lightly closing the door and standing on the toilet seat. tyler lost his footing and almost fell, but josh was able to catch him in time. that left tyler blushing like an idiot and trying not to let josh see, as right now they were in a terrible situation.

josh heard the footsteps coming closer and closer, until finally,

the guy went into the stall right next to theirs.

tyler grimaced as he heard the guy do his business, along with groans and sighs. tyler covered his mouth to stifle any giggles as josh silently gagged, josh noticing the dimples that formed in his cheeks. they waited until the guy was finished washing his hands, but stopped when he began to walk their way. tyler clutched onto josh's t-shirt tighter when the guy was right outside their stall door.

"dude! what are you doing in there? come on!" the first robber said, making the guy run out of the bathroom to meet them.

tyler let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, getting off of the toilet seat and leading josh to the sinks again.

"that was so close." josh said, trying to get his heart to calm the fuck down. it was trying to beat out of his chest.

"we would've been goners." tyler said, sitting on the counter.

"are we going to be in here all day? i need to feed my cat." josh grumbled, checking the time on his phone.

it's been one and a half hours already. he set it down on the counter before looking at tyler.

"i hope not. i need a n-"

tyler stopped when he heard a loud siren echo throughout the building, the lights in the bathroom flashing red and blue. josh gasped when he heard police outside the bathroom, arresting the robbers. there were a ton of footsteps coming towards them, men in black bulletproof vests and helmets pointing their guns at them.

"are you two hostages?" one of them asked.

tyler was too scared to form words, so he just nodded with josh. the policeman gestured for them to come with the group, keeping them in the middle while they led them out of the bank with the rest of the people.

josh sighed, looking at tyler. he smiled, jumping on josh and hugging the life out of him.

"josh! we made it!" tyler said, voice muffled in josh's neck.

"i know!" josh laughed, hugging tyler back.

he had no idea who this guy was, or what he was like, but he was cute and he gave really good hugs. they probably looked really strange, hugging after a bank robbery while everyone was panicked and scared. but tyler was glad that they were alive, so he didn't care.

josh set tyler down, looking around to find his car.

"okay, well i'm going to go. it was nice being with you. you know, while trying not to die." josh scratched the back of his neck, his other hand in his pocket as he looked at the ground.

"you, too. i'll see you around." tyler waved.

josh began to walk away to his car, a feeling like he was forgetting something in the back of his mind. he checked his pockets, remembering he left his phone on the counter before the police found them.

"josh!" tyler called, making his turn around.

"yeah?"

tyler came over to him, his phone in hand.

"you forgot your phone."

"thank you." josh smiled, looking at tyler.

tyler waved again, walking to his car in the lot and getting in. josh did the same, checking his phone to see if any notifications appeared.

no, but he _did_ see tyler's contact in there.


	7. writer's block (SMUT)

"josh, what the fuck is this?" tyler asked, a small and confused smile on his face as he read over the journal pages.

"it's my work." josh retorted, crossing his arms in front of his chest and giving tyler a look.

"but it's so...explicit." tyler said, surprised that _his_ josh would write _this._

"it's a way to express my _sexual outlet_ when my partner is gone." josh said, dramatically making hand gestures to prove his point.

tyler deadpanned him, causing josh to laugh at his expression.

"you're an idiot." tyler smiled, flipping through the pages. "holy fuck, the whole book is filled."

"uh huh. and i have one more that's halfway done." josh smirked, opening the drawer of the nightstand and pulling out another journal.

"i cannot believe that you write smut. i thought we only read that stuff." tyler said.

"you thought wrong. i wrote one, let me read it. ready?"

tyler put down the journal and nodded, waiting to hear whatever _creative_ thing josh wrote down in the other notebook. he dramatically cleared his throat.

"josh tied the blindfold around tyler's eyes, biting his lip softly at the sight in front of him. tyler was bound by his wrists against the headboard, his cheeks pink and his ass in the air, waiting for josh. he-"

"hold on, hold on. why do _i_ have to be the sub?" tyler asked, pointing to himself.

"because i'm the dom?" josh said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"one could dream."

josh rolled his eyes and continued reading.

"he wiggled his hips in the air, taunting josh as he whined his name, wanting nothing more than to feel his dick inside of him." josh looked up at tyler, his face flushed and his eyes-wide. he smirked, continuing.

"josh was eager, wasting no time in lining himself up and slamming into his boyfriend. he-"

"wait." tyler interrupted again. "what about prep? lube? my ass would be a goner." he gave josh an incredulous look.

"shit, you're right. okay, let me fix it." josh grabbed a pen from the nightstand and crossed it out, thinking of something to write. "i have writer's block." he pouted after a few moments of tapping the pen on his lip, looking at the notebook.

"need some inspiration?" tyler asked, his voice carrying a sultry tone as he winked at josh.

josh swallowed hard, looking into tyler's eyes.

"are you saying what i think you're saying?" josh asked. he wasn't really one to catch on quickly.

tyler rolled his eyes again, smiling as he leaned over and pressed his lips to josh's. as soon as he kissed back, tyler pushed the notebook aside and straddled josh's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. he moved down to josh's throat, sucking at the skin until it bruised. josh placed his hands on tyler's hips, steadying him as grinded down, causing them both to moan softly into each other's mouths.

tyler pulled away, glancing at josh's lips for a quick second before getting off of his lap and going over to their closet. they weren't that kinky, but they _did_ own a few handcuffs and toys in the back of the closet somewhere. tyler bent over slowly, his ass exposed to josh as he searched for the box. josh trailed his eyes over tyler, biting his lip softly and feeling himself grow harder at the sight.

"you're such a tease." josh shook his head as tyler came back and set the box on the bed.

"you love it, though." tyler smiled.

josh couldn't argue with that, saying nothing more as tyler pulled out a pair of metal handcuffs and a silk blindfold, placing those on the bed and setting the box on the floor.

"let's pick up from the blindfold part." tyler said, placing the objects on the nightstand before straddling josh's lap again and kissing his lips.

josh's hands roamed up tyler's back and down again, tyler rolling his hips every so often to get friction to his dick, his pants extremely tight and his ears hot. he moved his hands from josh's neck to the bottom of his shirt, tugging it off of his head before pushing him back onto the bed, trailing kisses from josh's lips to his chest. he felt josh's bulge against his stomach as he lightly bit his chest, moving back up and running his hand over it. josh let out a stifled breath as tyler did this, kissing him deeper and rolling his hips into tyler's hand. he quickly took off tyler's shirt, wasting no time in working on his pants.

tyler leaned back on his heels to take off his jeans while josh got up from the bed, eager to start. he retrieved the bottle of lube from the drawer in the nightstand, throwing that on the bed and grabbing the handcuffs.

"you're going to be a good boy for me, aren't you, tyler?" josh asked, taking on a dominant tone and unlocking the handcuffs.

"yes, josh." tyler said, sitting crisscross-applesauce and watching josh twirl the handcuffs on his fingers.

"yes, what?"

"yes, _sir."_

"good. put your hands by the bedpost." he instructed.

tyler complied, holding out his hands and forming them into fists. josh secured the handcuffs around the bedpost and onto tyler's wrists, making sure they weren't too tight.

"okay?" josh asked.

"okay." tyler said.

"what's your safeword?" josh asked before doing anything else. he's heard of those stories of people accidentally hurting their partners because of no safeword, and he'd make sure that wouldn't happen at all costs.

"red." tyler shrugged.

josh nodded, taking the blindfold off of the nightstand. tyler shifted so that his knees were bent underneath him and that his ass was up. josh bit his lip at the sight, stripping off of his pants and boxers and tying the blindfold over tyler's eyes, the navy blue silk resting atop of tyler's eyelids. he clenched his fists, his other senses hypersensitive now as he heard sheets ruffling behind him and he felt the bed dip. he heard the cap of a bottle being popped off, in which he assumed was the lube thrown on the bed somewhere.

tyler jumped at something warm and soft prodding at his entrance, gasping when it partly entered him. he felt it circle his entrance, josh's hands spreading him to get better access and go deeper. he poked his tongue in and out of tyler's hole, causing him to rock back on josh's mouth.

"j-josh." tyler whimpered, opening his legs wider.

josh smirked at the noises tyler was making as he worked his tongue in him, moving the muscle in and out of his entrance. josh bit lightly on tyler's cheek, pulling away and grabbing the lube. he replaced his tongue with two slicked fingers, tyler easily taking them to josh's surprise.

"i see you've prepared yourself." josh smirked, working his fingers and ghosting his mouth over tyler's hole, causing goosebumps to form on tyler's legs.

 _"m-maybe."_ tyler groaned, his cheeks pink as he meet josh halfway, taking his fingers in up to his knuckles.

josh added a third finger, stretching tyler even further. he stroked his own hard length; with tyler's soft moans and position he was in, josh was _dying_ to enter him.

"m-more." tyler whispered, josh stopping his movements.

"excuse me?" josh had a demanding tone to his voice.

"more. please, _sir?"_

"as you wish, _kitten."_

josh bit his partially swollen lip to prevent any sounds to slip out, kneeling behind tyler and squirting lube onto his cock. he lined himself up before pushing in, groaning at tyler's tightness. tyler pulled against the handcuffs as josh started moving slowly, both loving and hating the feeling of being restricted like this. josh wasted no time in picking up speed, gripping tyler's soft hips as he began ramming into him, tyler screaming out in surprise and pleasure. josh smirked at this, tyler biting the pillow to suppress any moans. josh held onto the headboard with one hand to balance himself, the wood hitting the white wall rhythmically.

"s-so good." tyler moaned loudly as josh hit his prostate, gritting his teeth as he repeatedly thrusted into it. "shit! there, _s-sir!"_

josh reached around tyler's hips, pumping his cock that was leaking pre-cum, lightly squeezing when he felt tyler seize up in his hand. he began stroking him in time with his thrusts, thumb grazing over the slit as he rolled his wrist, making tyler see stars.

"agh, fuck!" tyler came hard all over his stomach and josh's fist, josh chasing his release soon after.

tyler's sensitive hole clenched around josh, intensifying the feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. josh groaned as he spilled inside of tyler, movements becoming sloppy as he rode it out.

after a few seconds of catching his breath, josh pulled out of tyler, grabbing the key off of the nightstand and unlocking the handcuffs before falling on the bed. tyler took off the blindfold, blinking slowly to get his vision back to normal before collapsing next to josh. their bodies were slick with sweat, exhaustion setting in.

"are your wrists okay?" josh asked, looking at tyler's hands in which were resting on his chest.

"yeah, i think." tyler held them out in front of his face, seeing purple lines start to set into his skin. "it doesn't hurt, though."

"are you sure?"

"josh, i'm fine." tyler smiled. "really."

josh nodded, looking up at the ceiling again.

"so..." tyler started, turning on his side to face josh. "have you gotten over that writer's block yet?"


	8. valentine's day (FLUFF)

tyler wondered why his mom insisted he wear a pink shirt today.

he also wondered why there were hearts all over the house, and why his mom and dad were being extra happy around each other. his mom woke him up with a giant teddy bear this morning, giving him a big kiss on his cheek before sending him off to school. he sat down at his seat, waving to josh before paying attention to his favorite teacher, miss gaby.

"miss gaby!" he called.

miss gaby turned from where she was assorting papers on a bookshelf and smiled at tyler, going over to his seat. tyler sprang up and ran into her legs, hugging them and looking up at her.

"happy valentimes' day." tyler said, giving her a toothy grin.

she hugged him back as best as she could, ruffling his hair and giggling a bit.

"you too, tyler."

he sat back down, looking at josh who was talking to his friend, debby. she was nice, tyler liked her. he also thought josh liked her a bit, as he always shared his crayons with her and played with her during break. he sometimes wished he was debby, but his mom said that was called jealousy and tyler didn't like the way it sounded.

"okay, class. today, i'm going to be giving you each two pieces of candy, one for you and one for whoever you choose." miss gaby said, going around the classroom and handing out two chocolates to everyone.

tyler got up from his seat, tiny feet walking towards his bestfriend, but he stopped, his small smile fading. josh was holding out the piece of candy to debby, who took it gratefully. he watched as they hugged each other, not even noticing tyler.

now he had no one to give the candy to.

everyone chose everyone, but no one came to tyler. he decided he would give the candy to his mom, he liked her more than josh anyway.

/

recess came, everybody running around and playing on the jungle gym. tyler was going to ask josh if he wanted to play with him, but debby already took his hand and led him to go play somewhere else with her. tyler was left alone, mainly because he didn't like jungle gyms and the slide was always filled with kids who didn't slide all the way out.

he sat in the grass, his pieces of candy in his pocket. he had his head in his hands, trying to think of something to do. he doesn't need josh, he had himself.

he looked up when he saw his class playing tag, and he was the only one missing. actually, wait a minute.

josh wasn't there either.

he wondered where his bestfriend was, hoping he didn't wander off somewhere. josh came out of the classroom door with his hands behind his back, smiling upon seeing tyler and running towards him. tyler didn't smile back, he just looked at josh.

"hi, tyler."

"hello." tyler said, trying to see what was behind josh's back.

"i brought you these. debby had my other one because she dropped her piece of candy on the floor, so i gave her mine. i'm sorry i didn't give you one."

"why do you have two?" tyler asked, pointing to the purple wrapped candy.

josh shrugged, putting the candies in tyler's open hand.

"thank you, josh." tyler felt a little better knowing he wasn't being replaced, and because he had one extra candy.

"happy valentimes' day." josh said, smiling.

tyler leaned forward and pressed his lips to josh's, pulling away quickly. he saw his mom and dad do that before she left, and he thought it was because it was valentine's day today and that was a day for people who liked each other. tyler liked josh, otherwise why would they be bestfriends? tyler giggled at the small blush that painted josh's chubby cheeks, josh engulfing tyler in a hug.

"tyler, you're my bestfriend." he said into his hair.

"i love you, josh."

"i love you, too."

josh thought tyler was really nice for saying that to him. he's heard his parents saw that to his friends, he thought it was fine. he didn't want to get married to tyler _yet,_ they were only five. miss gaby called them in to get ready for the end of the day, the kids running into the classroom.

"josh?" tyler asked. "will you be my valentime?"

josh had no idea what that was, but it seemed to make tyler happy, so he just nodded and said yes.

"promise?" tyler held his small pinky up for josh.

josh hooked his with tyler's, walking back into the classroom.

"promise."


	9. proposal (ANGST)

tyler nervously paced in his bedroom, thoughts clouding his mind like a thunderstorm.

he was overthinking this, really. it was just a date with his boyfriend, they've been on many. thing is, tyler was planning something pretty big in his book. he's been with josh for over two years now, and he loved every ounce of his being. he was hoping that when he asked him to do this _big thing,_ that he would say yes and they would be happy with each other.

he _really_ hoped he'd say yes.

he's heard stories of the person saying no right in front of a big crowd of people, or saying yes but then declining privately afterwards. just thinking about it made his heart pound even more, and the deodorant he was wearing definitely _wasn't_ sweat proof. he lifted his arms to make sure he didn't ruin his suit, blowing out a breath and finally leaving the house, deciding he would be late if he didn't hurry.

he got inside the car, staring it and resting his head on the steering wheel. he honestly felt like throwing up.

what if josh didn't like the outfit tyler was wearing? or maybe he didn't spray enough cologne on and he smelled. he knew josh has a sensitive nose.

he sighed, turning at the light and seeing the restaurant come into view. he had set reservations from last week, so he hoped they still had a spot. but his nerves were shot to hell, and he was trying to calm himself down by thinking of the best possible scenario. he just didn't want to ruin all they had with this simple question.

on second thought, maybe he just shouldn't.

tyler parked his car, hoping josh wasn't already there so he would have time to prepare for this. he entered the expensive restaurant, telling the lady he had a reservation for two, but his partner wasn't here, right now. he sat down in the waiting area, deciding not to get a table just yet. he watched people come and go through the restaurant, trying to get his mind off of things.

he's gotten his mind off of things for quite a while. in fact, it's been an hour and josh still hadn't showed up. he's tried calling him, just to make sure he was okay. josh wasn't one to just not call and disappear. tyler hoped nothing was wrong.

he was there for another thirty minutes before giving up, asking the lady to cancel the reservations and leaving the restaurant. he knew it was too good to be true. something must've come up, is all.

he got in his car, taking out the small, velvet box in his pocket and opening it slowly. the ring was glowing in the moonlight, the bright light bouncing off of it. tyler was upset, to say the least. he was upset because josh didn't show, and he was upset because he hasn't said anything about it.

was he okay?

tyler sighed, closing the box and placing it back in his pocket, starting the drive home. tonight was the biggest bust known to man, and tyler had just experienced it firsthand. he turned at a stop sign before entering a busy street, the light flashing red.

it wasn't working properly, awesome.

tyler stopped and waited for his turn, but stopped as the car in front of them turned on their hazards, getting out of the car.

what the hell?

it was a lady, and when she saw whatever was across the street, she covered her mouth with her hand and pulled her phone out. tyler furrowed his brow, stretching to get a better look, but this lady had a giant car and tyler didn't. he got out as well, asking the lady what was wrong.

"there's an accident down the street. someone is there!" her hand was shaking as she pressed the phone to her ear, talking to the emergency operator.

tyler walked down the street, curious as to what she was talking about. it was dark, but he was able to see things a little better from the flashing red stoplight. he saw a black car that was _totaled,_ wreckage littering the lane like garbage. he noticed a person leaning against what was left of the black car, coughing and wheezing in the dark.

tyler needed to help this guy.

"hey, are you alright? what ha-" he stopped in his tracks.

the guy was wearing a suit, just like tyler. his red hair was tamed, nose ring red in the flashing lights.

"no. n-no way." tyler kneeled next to josh, placing a hand on his shoulder. "josh! wh-what happened?" tyler's voice cracked, scared out of his _mind_ and panic starting to rise in his chest.

josh must be seriously hurt.

"ty? i'm so s-sorry i couldn't make it tonight." his voice was hoarse and soft, and tyler felt tears pool at his eyes.

"josh, please just tell me what happened. _please?"_ tyler was beginning to cry at this point, josh's chest wasn't rising and falling at a steady rhythm, instead it was labored and irregular.

josh looked down to where his hand was resting atop of his abdomen, right below his bellybutton. he lifted his hand up slightly to show tyler the crimson blood oozing out of the gash, pressing down on it again. tyler's eyes widened at this, heart starting to beat fast.

there was a major artery there, and josh was bleeding furiously.

"it was my turn, but s-someone ran the light in a f-fucking sports car." josh rolled his head back, wincing in pain.

"the police should be here, soon. just...hold on a little longer, okay? please?" tyler had clear tears rolling down his cheeks, fearing the worst as josh was getting paler and paler _by the second._

"th-thank you. you look really nice, by the way." josh tried his best to smile, his eyes half-lidded and his lip bleeding.

"thank you, josh." tyler said weakly, smiling through the tears in his eyes.

even in a dire situation, josh always seemed to make light of it.

"i'm going to be honest with you, ty. this r-really hurts, and if they don't get here soon-"

"they will. don't worry, josh. they will." tyler was trying to convince himself more than josh.

josh nodded weakly, tyler gnawing at the inside of his bottom lip. he saw josh trying to stay awake, looking up at the night sky.

"hey, ty?" josh asked.

"yes?"

"you know that i love you, right?"

"please stop talking like that." tyler said, knowing why he was telling him this.

"just...answer."

tyler sighed, nodding. "i know you do. i love you, too." he said, wanting to let him know.

he _had_ to let him know. josh began to close his eyes again, and tyler scrambled closer to him to hold his face in his hands, keeping eye contact.

"hey, j-josh, come on. come on, you gotta stay awake. you have to just keep your eyes open. they'll get you stitched up, then you'll be good as new again, right? you're strong, you'll survive this. that's all i want, for you to just _survive_ this." tyler said to josh, hoping that josh was able to hear it.

tyler remembered the velvet box in his pocket, the reason why he even left his house tonight. it was for josh, to be together for the rest of their lives if they could. he pulled it out, smiling sullenly at it and opening the box. josh looked at it, a small smile breaking through his features.

"y-you were going to ask me to marry you, weren't you?" he asked.

"i was." tyler smiled softly, looking at josh.

"well, p-put it on my finger, you dummy." josh said, holding out his shaking hand.

tyler let a cry escape him, the once beautiful golden ring stained with his bloody finger prints as he slipped the band around josh's ring finger, kissing it softly and smiling at his fiance. he put his own band on, a tiny bit of happiness coming to him, but was quickly overshadowed by josh's fading smile and heavy eyelids.

"it's beautiful, ty. th-thank you." josh tried his best to smile again, failing as he grimaced in pain.

tyler felt hope rise in his chest as he heard the ambulance siren and flashing blue lights shadow josh's face, turning to look at the cars in the distance to make sure it was actually them.

"josh! look! they're here! they got here in ti-"

tyler stopped when he saw josh's lifeless body leaning against the car. there was no breathing, no fluttering eyelids, _**nothing.**_

"josh! josh, no! please, don't do this! _please!"_ tyler shouted, trying to wake josh up.

he gathered josh's still frame in his arms, hugging him to his chest. his tears fell onto josh's hair, tyler crying harder when he knew that josh wouldn't wake up.

"don't leave me alone, josh. i'm begging you." tyler said quietly into josh's hair, shutting his eyes tightly as sobs racked his body.

"excuse me, young man? we're going to have to ask you to leave the scene. we have the coroner here." tyler heard someone say to him, nodding his head before reluctantly letting josh slip out of his arms and against the car again, heading to his car.

he looked back at where he left josh, the _love of his fucking life,_ back at the accident. he just hoped wherever josh was, he would be okay.

he _really_ hoped.


	10. phone calls (SMUT)

"josh..." tyler moaned, josh biting down softly on a sensitive spot on tyler's neck, making sure to leave a mark there.

he placed feather light kisses down tyler's torso, stopping at his navel and trailing his tongue back up his chest, leaving a warm, wet stripe on tyler's stomach. tyler's skin was littered with prickly goosebumps as josh circled his tongue around tyler's nipple, overly sensitive as he closed his mouth around it. josh looked up at tyler through his lashes, sucking gently on the raised nipple, tyler rolling his head back slightly as josh moved his mouth to the other one and giving it the same treatment.

tyler bucked his hips up, desperate for friction as his pants were extremely tight, and josh wasn't helping. josh began to unzip tyler's jeans, undoing the button and hooking his fingers through the belt loops. he tugged them down painfully slowly, tyler biting his lip and raising his hips, watching josh take his pants completely off. he ghosted his mouth over tyler's noticeable bulge, dragging his teeth along tyler's cock through his boxers. tyler arched his back, moaning softly. josh smirked at the sound, moving back up to tyler's neck, tyler whining at josh's tease. just as josh began to trail his hand down to tyler's hips again, tyler's work phone started ringing.

"are you going to get that?" josh asked lowly, _really_ hoping tyler would say no, but sighed when he nodded and answered the phone.

"hello? oh, hi, mrs. williams."

josh had an idea, and was going to put it to use right now. he continued his assault on tyler's neck, tyler pushing him back by his shoulders and sending him a look.

"yes, mrs. williams, i'm here."

josh bit softly at tyler's chest, sending chills down his spine from his warm breath over his skin. josh got dangerously close to tyler's boxers again, shimmying them down his thighs and off of his feet. josh pushed tyler's legs apart, tyler sending a warning glance to josh before going back to the phone.

"i'm aware that the staff reports aren't finished. i will get them back to you as soon as i – oh!"

josh had gripped the base of tyler's cock, giving it an experimental tug before closing his mouth over the flushed head, looking at at tyler.

"what? yeah, i'm okay. i just...i have a dog, you know." tyler mentally slapped himself for saying such a stupid lie.

"he's great, actually! he likes to – mmm – likes to lick a lot." tyler forced himself to say, josh's warm tongue licking a fat stripe up his shaft.

josh then wrapped his lips around tyler's cock again, sinking down as far as he could. his hand was placed in the space where his mouth couldn't reach, twisting his wrist slowly as he slid off of tyler's dick again. tyler looked down at his boyfriend, completely disregarding what his boss was saying. instead, he tangled his fingers in josh's wild hair as he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked gently on his cock.

"yeah, i'm here, mrs. williams! i'm here." tyler said breathlessly. "my dog he's just..." he looked down at josh working him with his mouth. "he's doing _so good."_

tyler closed his eyes tightly at the amount of pleasure he was feeling from josh, lightly rolling his hips upwards into josh's mouth.

"what is he doing? um..." tyler looked down to see his boyfriend taking more of him in his mouth, drool beginning to run down tyler's cock as he hit the back of josh's throat. "doing tricks. i don't know how i'm supposed to – ah! – r-reward him later."

tyler really wished he could speak properly, but he felt his stomach churn with the familiar feeling, biting his lip to try to suppress as many sounds as he could. josh sucked as hard as he could, bobbing his head a little faster to get tyler there. he looked up at tyler's flushed face, his eyebrows pulled together in ecstasy and his mouth slightly open as he watched josh finish him off.

josh let his eyes close as tyler shot hot spurts down his throat, pressing his hand over his mouth to quiet any moans. his chest rose and fell heavily as he reached his climax, shutting his eyes tightly as it racked his body. josh swallowed, licking his lips and pulling off of tyler with a quiet pop.

"uh huh, yeah, i-i heard you. i will do it, mrs. williams. goodbye." tyler looked up at the ceiling mindlessly, letting his phone fall onto the matress as he tried to regain his breathing.

"you're an ass." tyler said, looking at josh.

"what was your boss saying?" josh quirked an eyebrow, knowing tyler wasn't even paying attention to her.

"she was saying..." tyler searched the ceiling in thought, trying to remember what mrs. williams was talking about over the phone.

"uh huh. love you, ty."

"right." tyler rolled his eyes. "what are you going to do about yourself?" he asked, referring to josh.

"i was hoping you could help me." josh smirked, crawling up to tyler's neck again and leaning down to press kisses on the sensitive skin, only to be pushed back again.

"nah, i'm kinda tired." he turned over, josh falling back onto the mattress.

"what? tyler, come on." josh deadpanned, looking at him.

tyler yawned, exaggerating the sound and shut his eyes, leaving josh by himself. josh huffed, thinking of what to do before going into the bathroom and locking the door.


	11. rainy days (FLUFF)

tyler and josh were walking home from campus, wanting to get there quickly before it actually started raining.

it was lightly drizzling, water spotting their shirts as they walked hand in hand to their apartment. they were covered in a comfortable silence until the grey clouds rumbled and it started _pouring._ tyler squealed as cold water showered down on them, josh pulling out his umbrella from his backpack and opening it, squinting his eyes as water got caught on his eyelashes.

"josh, are we gonna make it?" tyler asked, rain splashing on the sidewalk beneath them, wetting the bottom of tyler's jeans.

they couldn't see more than five feet in front of them, tyler clinging onto josh's soaked t-shirt for safety.

"we will be fine, don't worry. i got you, ty." josh said, subtly moving the umbrella over tyler completely while a part of his arm was out in the rain.

he didn't mind, though. as long as tyler stayed dry and didn't get sick.

they crossed the street, barely any cars on the road today. everyone was probably all warm and sleeping in bed, this weather being perfect to lay down and read a great book.

"tyler, do you want anything special for dinner?" josh asked, remembering it was his turn tonight.

"we could just order take-" tyler stopped walking, looking down at the ground. "josh! look! a puddle!" he said, voice high like an excited child.

"tyler," josh warned, "don't do it."

"but josh. look at it." tyler pointed to the massive puddle on the ground, rain creating overlapping ripples in the dark water as it collected on the sidewalk.

"no."

"jo-"

"uh uh."

tyler huffed, looking at josh and then back at the puddle again. he knew he shouldn't, but it was calling his name and he _really_ loved puddles. tyler let go of josh's hand, running to the puddle and jumping into it, water splashing _everywhere_ and making tyler giggle. he stomped all in it, having the best time ever as the puddle soaked his jeans. but he didn't care, it was a _freaking_ puddle.

"ty, get out of there!" josh said, worried that tyler would get sick.

"josh, come jump in this puddle with me!" tyler called, gesturing for josh to come over and enjoy this puddle, too.

"nope. i am not getting sick." josh shook his head.

"you're a party pooper." tyler pouted, rain beating down on him and flattening his hair over his face.

"i'm smart."

"so you're calling me stupid?" tyler asked, raising his eyebrows and placing a hand on his hips.

"no, ty-"

"you're stupid for not jumping in this puddle with me. now come!" tyler pulled josh's hands towards the puddle josh trying to wiggle his way out, but pouted when he caught himself in the puddle, too.

tyler jumped, water splashing on josh's clothes. he gasped at the sudden coldness, causing tyler to laugh uncontrollably.

"ty, it's not funny. you're going to get hella sick."

"but i know you'll be there to take care of me, so it's okay." tyler smiled, leaning forwards to place a small kiss on his boyfriend's lips, making josh blush.

josh looked down at the puddle, kicking the water and smiling when it doused his shoe. it was getting bigger as the rain kept coming, and soon josh was splashing in the puddle, too.

"we're literally three years old." josh laughed, jumping with tyler. he felt like a kid again, when there was no responsibilities or a care in the world.

and if puddles caused him to feel like that, he wouldn't mind jumping in some more.

"another one!" tyler pointed to an even _bigger_ puddle, running towards it. josh followed, not wanting to lose tyler as he jumped into the puddle, his feet slightly disappearing into the dark water.

he stomped his feet, laughing at the mess he was making. dimples indented his cheeks as he smiled at the water, splashing again. they literally spent at _least_ thirty minutes just soaking themselves and jumping into puddles, laughing like idiots over water.

"i'm tired and cold." tyler pouted, looking at the water.

"same. let's go home." josh said, holding his hand out to tyler and letting him take it.

they eventually made it home, josh leaving the wet umbrella outside the door and stripping off of his wet clothes. tyler peeled his shirt off of his damp body, the air conditioning starting to feel like ice when it hit his cold skin.

josh brought towels from the closet in the living room, giving one to tyler before drying himself off as best as he could, his movements slow as the cold air was _kicking his ass right now,_ blowing out breaths to try to warm himself. josh and tyler made their way to the bedroom, which was a bit warmer than the living room. they were finally dry, changing into clean clothes.

"i'm still cold!" tyler shouted.

"there's a blanket on the bed." josh remarked, continuing to dry his hair.

he noticed tyler looking at him with a smirk on his face, giving him a confused look before getting the same idea. they both threw themselves on the bed and wrapped up in the blankets, pulling the white comforter over their heads. tyler was shivering, crossing his arms in front of him before curling into a ball.

"are you still cold?" josh asked after a few seconds.

josh scooted closer, wrapping his arms around tyler's small frame and closing the gap between them, tyler's body heat helping him warm up. tyler snuggled into josh, shutting his eyes. he was super tired, and with the combination of josh and feeling safe underneath the blankets, he drifted into sleep.


	12. cartoons (FLUFF)

"josh! josh! come on, get up! we're gonna miss it!" tyler was jumping on the bed, careful not to accidentally step on josh.

"what's on?"

"what do you think?" tyler asked. "get up! i don't wanna do it alone!"

"is it the halloween special?" josh asked, his voice saturated with sleep.

"yes! in five minutes!" tyler continued jumping on the bed, wanting to do this with josh. they do it everyday and he sure as hell wasn't about to break tradition.

josh opened an eye to see tyler standing on the bed and looking down at him in pink, heart print boxers. he thought of something, mainly because tyler looked extremely cute all huffy over something as little as this.

"ty, i think i'm sick." he groaned, coughing.

"really?" tyler asked, disappointed as he'd probably have to do this alone.

"yeah. could you check for a fever?"

tyler fell onto his knees next to josh, who leaned up quickly and threw his arms around tyler's torso, emitting a squeal of surprise as he was tackled onto the bed. josh smiled in content, snuggling into tyler's tummy, mainly because he was warm and he loved this boy. josh _also_ knew tyler was ticklish in some areas, this being one of them. he blew a raspberry onto tyler's stomach, making the younger boy giggle and squirm underneath him.

"ah! josh!" tyler shrieked, laughs overtaking him as josh blew another raspberry onto his stomach.

tyler's laugh was music to josh's ears, and he would make him laugh all day if he could. but right now they'd miss it if josh didn't hurry. he bounced up from the bed, stretching slightly and yawning. it was interrupted by tyler jumping on his back, getting revenge from earlier. he blew a raspberry on josh's neck, causing him to laugh hard.

the one where his eyes crinkle up and his nose wrinkles.

josh hooked onto tyler's legs and spun him around in the middle of the bedroom, tyler holding on for dear life in fear of falling.

"josh! we have to go!" tyler said in between giggles, hiding his face in josh's neck.

"your trusty steed will take you there!" josh announced, carrying tyler to the kitchen.

"look! we have thirty seconds!" tyler pointed to the television screen, alerting josh.

"okay, i have a plan. i'll get the cereals and you fill me in if i missed anything." josh set tyler down, going into the kitchen while tyler sat crisscross-applesauce in front of the tv.

josh returned a few minutes later with two bowls of cereal, milk dotting the sides of the bowl and telling tyler he was rushing. at least he had priorities.

josh sat next to tyler, gluing his eyes to the television. they ate and sat in silence, too invested in the show to speak to each other. it was on nickelodeon, a throwback from the 90's. of course, they would never miss an opportunity like this.

by the time the show was over, they were giggling to each other and talking about it, until tyler broke the mood with reality.

"josh, it's almost time to go to class." tyler pouted, checking the time on the television.

"oh, yeah." josh's shoulders were heavy as he looked forward, trying to get up from his comfy spot on the floor and actually go to college.

"but they're having a marathon of throwbacks!" tyler gasped, searching through the channel.

josh raised an eyebrow, looking at tyler, and then back to the tv. he coughed in his fist, throwing himself backwards on the couch.

"oh, my! i'm _so_ sick! i think i might have the flu! ...and have to stay here and watch cartoons – oh, no!" josh exaggerated, slinging his arm over his face.

"i think i caught it! ugh, i feel like ass! better call brendon to bring us back the stuff we missed! ...and stay here and watch cartoons – darn!" tyler snapped his fingers, already dialing brendon's number in his phone.

"hello?" tyler asked.

"ty? what's up?" brendon asked over the phone, his voice heavy with drowsiness.

"josh and i are sick, we might have to stay in today." tyler said, looking at josh.

"are you lying to me?" tyler could see the smirk on brendon's face.

"no?"

"really? because there's a marathon on nick today with throwback shows and i _know_ you love cartoons."

"nu uh. i'm sick. and dying. send help." tyler said, coughing a few seconds after and trying to convince brendon.

"right. have fun, kid. i'll stop by after class to give you your stuff. i hate you both."

"we love you, too, bren. bye."

tyler laid down across josh's lap on the floor, staying silent for the next episode. he could live like this, really.


	13. piano (FLUFF?)

tyler had bought a piano yesterday.

he needed it for his music class, to practice songs outside of school. it was shiny and black, the keys sharp and brand new, just standing in the middle of the living room. tyler would play it for hours after classes were over, getting better as time passed. but he was gone now, he went to the store to pick up food for him and his boyfriend, josh.

josh liked music, his specialty was in the drums. but why not tap into something different?

he didn't know if tyler wanted his piano to be touched, so he waited until he was gone to play it.

now, josh wasn't the _best_ at playing piano, but believe that he sure as hell tried. he sat down on the chair, running his hands over the smooth keys. he poked one, smiling as the sound resonating throughout the house. he poked two more after that, tyler told him once that that was a c major key.

he glanced up to see sheet music resting on the little shelf above the keys, notes and bars on the paper looking like gibberish to josh. he relied mostly on rhythms in his head, but never sheet music.

how could tyler even read this?

he tried to follow it, placing his hands on the lower and higher octaves and playing what was on the sheet. it was terrible, to put it lightly. each time josh poked more than one note on the piano, it released sour sounds and josh didn't like it. he got to the end though, finding the right notes and making a prettier sound than before.

he wished he could play like tyler, but he decided he would stick to drums. he wanted to make it better and play it again, so he started from the beginning and tried his hardest to get these chords right.

he didn't even hear the front door open.

tyler closed the door silently, watching josh struggle to play the piano. he set down the groceries, smiling when josh sighed and tried again from the top. he decided josh needed some help, so tyler slowly walked up to josh and placed his hands on top of his, startling him a bit. josh relaxed when he felt that familiar fluffy hair brush against his cheek.

"it's just me. i'll help." tyler said, moving josh's fingers so that they were in the right place.

he pressed his own hands down, playing the correct chords on the piano. josh's heart was fluttering at how _close_ they were and how tyler's hands were on his. sure, they've been dating for a long time now, but tyler still managed to make josh's stomach erupt in butterflies from time to time. josh released a soft breath, trying to keep up with tyler's hands.

they finally got to the end of the song, josh playing the same notes as before and making tyler smile.

"you did it, josh!" tyler said, kissing josh's cheek softly, causing them to blush pink.

"th-thanks. for helping me, i mean." josh quickly saved himself, closing up the piano and looking up at tyler.

"anytime. you were playing pretty terrible before."

"tyler!" josh hid his face in his hands from embarrassment. "how long have you been here?"

"enough to know that we should practice together more often." tyler bit his bottom lip softly, smiling at josh.

josh peeked at tyler through the spaces in between his fingers, heart beating faster with each step tyler took towards him. tyler straddled josh's lap, josh's breath hitching. in the time that they've been dating, josh was always a prude and tyler used that to his advantage. he smirked, removing josh's hands from his face and interlocking their fingers, josh's face tinted red. he knew what he was doing, yet all he wanted was a simple kiss.

"josh, it's okay. when i first started, i was bad, too. it's nothing to worry about." tyler assured, leaning down and capturing josh's lips with his.

it was soft and sweet, making josh feel better nonetheless.

"now, i bought food. let's make something?" tyler asked, getting off of josh's lap and leading him into the kitchen, their hands still together.

josh smiled at that.

the one other thing he was good at was making food while tyler couldn't even boil water safely.


	14. terms of endearment (FLUFF)

tyler and josh were in the kitchen, doing their usual morning routine while watching cartoons on the television.

josh was making pancakes while tyler was busy at the coffee machine. he knew josh didn't like creamer or sugar in his coffee, so he was waiting for it to be finished. he walked over to josh, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder, watching him work. josh liked when tyler did small things like this, it made him feel loved and he couldn't thank tyler enough for that.

he finally knew what it was like to love someone, and it was one of the greatest experiences ever. it's even more amazing when that someone tells you every day and shows it in more ways possible.

"josh?" tyler asked, hiding his mouth in josh's shoulder.

"yeah?" josh asked, pouring more pancake batter in the skillet.

"i love you."

 _there it is._

josh couldn't stop the grin from breaking his features, nodding.

"i love you, too."

tyler kissed his cheek before grabbing his mug from the counter and waiting for josh to be done with the pancakes. when he was, he placed two fluffy pancakes on a plate and set them in front of tyler, along with the bottle of syrup.

"josh, i would've gotten them myself." tyler smiled.

"i know." josh shrugged, going back to the skillet to get his own.

"thanks, sweetie." tyler said, stopping josh in his tracks.

 _wait, what the fuck? sweetie?_

tyler had never used that term before. or any, now that josh is thinking about it. holy shit, his heart was racing. he smiled at that, eyes searching the floor as he kept it in his mind.

 _sweetie._

would it be weird if he called tyler that, too? was it only tyler's thing?

 _sweetie._

"josh? are you gonna sit with me?" tyler asked, pancaked untouched except for the syrup dripping off of the sides.

"huh? oh, yeah. i'm coming." josh snapped out of his thoughts, grabbing his coffee and sitting down next to tyler.

what did sweetie mean? was it better than babe or honey? was it the same? was he supposed to say it back?

josh had no clue, he just hoped tyler didn't hate him for not saying it.

tyler was a sweetie.

/

josh was planting roses in the garden, mainly because they were his favorite flower and the sun was shining today. he was running out of seeds quickly, though, and we wondered when tyler was coming back with the rest of them.

the garden was growing, the sunflowers and petunias were beginning to bud.

josh was happy.

he heard the crunching of grass beneath footsteps behind him, turning around to see tyler with a couple packets of rose seeds. he looked up at his boyfriend, clad in a tank and black jeans.

"here you go, hon. sorry i took so long, the cashier was rosie from dance." tyler said, handing josh the packets.

 _hon._

a new one? josh couldn't keep up.

he was still unsure if he should say it back, would it be out of place?

"babe, did you hear me?" tyler asked.

josh silently gasped at the _newer_ one. _babe?_ what is tyler doing?

"y-yeah, sw...tyler. i did." josh was beginning to try it out, but he stopped himself. not this time.

"so what did i just say?" tyler smirked, raising his eyebrow at josh,

"you said the cashier had roses from france. thanks." josh gestured to the rose packets and turned back around, hiding his flushed face from tyler.

"uh huh. see you, josh." tyler went inside, shutting the sliding door and leaving josh to himself.

josh didn't know what to think, he was getting confused. he knew it wasn't a big deal to most, but it was to him. he's never been called those names before. he was new to this whole love thing, but tyler was taking it to another level. what, terms of endearment they called it?

josh didn't know.

/

tyler and josh were exhausted, collapsing on the bed after a long day at college.

josh didn't like having to wake up early, but he still enjoyed school since tyler was in most of his classes and he was majoring in music. same goes for tyler.

but they were invited to a frat party after classes by their friend brendon, tyler drinking maybe a _little_ too much and josh cheering and yelling more than he should've. tyler's eyes were about to shut as he scooted closer to josh's body, josh throwing an arm around tyler's frame and pulling the blanket over them.

tyler relaxed, letting sleep take over.

"goodnight, sweetie." tyler said, closing his eyes.

"tyler, what does that mean?" josh asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

tyler's been saying stuff like that for days, something must be up.

"what do you mean?" tyler looked up at josh.

"like sweetie and babe. is that a bad thing?" josh asked.

"why would it be bad?" tyler had a small smile on his face. josh told him that he was new to this whole love thing, and he just remembered.

"i've never been called that before. i don't know." josh shrugged, his face getting hot with embarrassment. he knew it was a stupid question, dammit.

"no, it's a good thing. it's like a pet name. there's a lot, but i just like calling you sweetie." tyler shrugged too, snuggling into josh's chest again.

"oh."

tyler shut his eyes again. josh reached behind himself to turn off the light.

"goodnight, hon." josh said, celebrating his tiny victory for actually _saying it back._

and tyler couldn't hide the smile plastered across his face.


	15. pottery (FLUFF?)

tyler placed his wet bowl inside of the kiln, and setting his timer.

he was covered in gooey clay and water ran down his elbows, but he decided it was worth it in the end when he had a pretty bowl to put fruit or dried rose petals in. he sat down in the art classroom, flipping through a traditional painting magazine and resting his head on his hand. he grimaced as clay stuck to his chin, the earthy smell filling his nose. he went to the large sink by the cabinets and rinsed it off, washing his hands completely and drying them.

he was here after school closed, mainly because josh had to help set the stage for the play tomorrow and tyler didn't want to leave his boyfriend here, so why not make use of his art skills and make a bowl? he's been in here for two hours already, josh texting him and telling him he was needed for longer.

which was totally fine, it meant more art to tyler.

he found a really nice portrait of a woman with curly blonde hair in the magazine, holding it up to his face to examine fine detail. he noticed the dried paintbrush strokes and the thickness of the paint streaked on the canvas, admiring the way-

 _boom!_

tyler squealed and dropped the magazine, his heart in his throat when he heard the loud noise. he was sure he heard something break; did something fall? mr. ortales wouldn't be happy if he found out tyler fucked up his classroom somehow. he got up from his wooden stool to inspect the damage, looking into the glass of the large kiln to see his bowl had disappeared, shattered pieces of dried clay littering the bottom of it. tyler gasped, his heart sinking as he took in what happened.

his bowl exploded.

that fucking bowl that he spent an hour and a half just _spinning_ on that _stupid ass_ pottery wheel, was _broken._

tyler didn't know what was happening, his vision blurred as he turned the kiln off and tugged at his hair, not believing that his bowl was gone. he left the classroom, letting out a shaky breath as he leaned back on the beige painted wall and sunk down, resting his head in his knees. he was so annoyed and frustrated.

mrs. hoadlin asked josh to fetch a large paintbrush from the art room so that they could start painting the set. he made his way out of the auditorium to the art room, his heart fluttering at the thought of seeing tyler. he knew he was there, he remembered tyler saying he was determined to make a bowl. he's been in there for at least two hours, and josh hoped his bowl was okay.

he turned the corner and almost tripped over the boy in his thoughts. his head was in his knees, arms slack at his sides. was he sleeping?

josh kneeled in front of tyler, poking his soft, fluffy hair. tyler looked up, his eyes rimmed red and puffy. his bottom lip was swollen, from what josh assumed was his teeth gnawing on it. over the six months of dating, josh noticed tyler did that sometimes, either when he was nervous or overwhelmed.

"ty, what happened?" josh asked, enveloping tyler in a hug.

"my bowl." tyler trailed off, trying not to cry again. he wasn't sad that it broke, he was just really angry.

"what happened to it?" josh pressed.

"it...it exploded." tyler's voice was weary as he wiped his eyes again.

"why are you crying? are you sad?"

"n-no. you know when you just get... _so_ mad that you don't know what to do? and you just cry instead."

"yeah." josh nodded in understanding.

tyler shifted so that his body was facing josh's and he leaned into his sweater. josh's attire always made tyler feel better, simply because they belonged to him. josh rubbed small circles on tyler's back in a comforting way, his red sweater soaking up tyler's tears. he didn't mind the small wet patch on his sweater, he just wanted to make tyler feel better.

"you can make another bowl, though?" josh asked.

"josh, this took me so long to make." tyler pouted.

"then let's make one together?" josh suggested, looking down at tyler. "it'll be quicker."

tyler thought over the idea and smiled, nodding in agreement.

"okay, here's the plan. after mrs. hoadlin goes home and no one else is here, we come back and make one, yeah?" josh said.

"okay." tyler said, wiping his eyes one last time before letting josh get up.

"now i have to get back to her, but i won't forget." josh reached out to help tyler up, electricity shooting through his veins as tyler held his hand for that short amount of time.

"thank you, josh. really. and i'm sorry if i'm overreacting, i just-"

josh cut him off, placing a soft kiss to his lips. he pulled back, holding tyler's flushed face in his hands, stroking the pink skin of his cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"don't apologize." he said softly, observing tyler's brown eyes.

"i love you." tyler said, smiling.

"i love you, too. i'll see you soon." josh pecked tyler's lips once and entered the classroom to retrieve the paintbrushes before walking back to the auditorium.

tyler went into the classroom as well, not daring to look at the kiln as he would probably find a way to destroy it like it _destroyed_ his bowl. he waited until nightfall, finding things to do around the classroom, like paint on a piece of paper and draw on the whiteboard. he heard a knock on the door, eyes wide as he thought it was the janitor. he quickly tried to come up with a lie, but relief washed over him when he heard josh telling him to open the door.

"hi." he let josh inside, looking through the glass in the door and leaving the spot just in case the janitor actually _did_ come and find them.

"hi. are you ready?" josh asked, walking into the studio where the pottery was.

tyler hummed in response and sat across from josh at the wheel. josh slapped a wet piece of clay in the center and the two began to work, which was actually just them trying to make strange shapes with the clay and getting it all in their hair. they attempted on making a bowl, but josh made the sides too thin and tyler made the opening too small. they eventually gave up, setting whatever the hell they made into the kiln, and fooling around as they waited for the timer to go off.

they never did make a bowl, but hey, it's the thought that counts.


	16. prince tyler (FLUFF?)

tyler groaned as his dog, meatball, barked loudly, trying to get him up.

meatball was a golden retriever, and his name wasn't _actually_ meatball, but tyler sure as hell liked it better than "toby the royal dog". he pulled his covers back, his dog wagging his tail upon seeing him. tyler pet his soft fur, lightened because of the sun pouring through the window.

"tyler?" his assistant, matheson, knocked on his opened door.

"yes, matty?" tyler asked, meatball trying to lick his face.

"your father is giving a speech today at the royal courthouse, he insisted you be there."

tyler groaned, he absolutely _hated_ speeches. he would much rather stay in bed and read a book, but duty calls. he nodded anyways, matheson leaving tyler and meatball.

"meatball, what should i wear today?" tyler asked, knowing the dog couldn't understand him.

tyler put his hand on a purple suit, meatball wagging his tail. he then put his hand on a red suit, making meatball bark and wag his tail again.

"this one?" tyler asked.

meatball jumped in the air, barking.

"alright."

tyler quickly took a shower in his bathroom, wanting to get out of there as quickly as he could. he liked being a prince, but sometimes his life would get boring. he had zero real friends, all of his social status was were the sons and daughters of fellow royalty in different areas. he'd like to have a true friend one day, and know what it's like to go on social media, not talk all proper when his father was around or read literature books.

it was pointless.

he was soon ready, fixing his little quiff in the mirror before meeting matheson by the beginning of the stairs.

"when do i go out?" tyler asked, heart pumping faster than he was okay with.

these things made him nervous. sure, he never spoke, but all eyes were on him as he would walk down that carpet to his chair, and he hated extra attention. he heard the "royal orchestra" blow their trumpets, playing a familiar tune.

that was tyler's cue.

"now." matheson smiled warmly, making tyler feel a little better.

he went down the stairs, smiling upon seeing the people sitting in the room. they all clapped as tyler came down the stairs, tyler just smiling and going with it. they'd never done this before, the fuck?

tyler glanced around the room, seeing his parents and more assistants, barons and baronesses, dukes and duchesses, earls and countesses, the works. then he saw josh.

josh was his favorite guard, standing up straight by the "royal entrances". josh looked to see if anyone was watching, then gave tyler a small smile when it was all clear. tyler smiled and looked at the floor as he walked down the stairs, not wanting any suspicion to raise.

it was very unprofessional for royalty to have connections with their guards, or anyone else for that matter. if the king or queen didn't set you up, then they're not worth having a relationship with. but tyler thought different. josh was funny, and he was always nice to tyler whenever they would talk. he would consider josh a friend, but he didn't know about his parents.

or cared.

he finally reached his chair, sitting down and waiting for his father's speech to start. if he wanted anything, it'd be to go back to sleep. it was early as hell, and he had _no_ business listening to what his father wanted to do with the country. it wasn't his problem.

tyler rested his head in his hand in the chair as his father began, eyes flicking over to josh.

josh shot tyler a silly face, making him smile. tyler noticed the crinkles by josh's eyes when he returned the expression. tyler looked up to make sure everyone was focused on his dad, before making a face at josh, hand gestures and everything. josh's eyes shut tightly as he began to laugh, knowing that if he and tyler got caught doing this, they'd be in _boatloads_ of trouble.

it just made it worth the while.

tyler and josh were going at it, back and forth, making stupid faces at one another while tyler's father spoke about the _problems we were facing as a country._

it wasn't until josh made a _seriously hilarious_ face at tyler when he couldn't control himself. he tried his hardest to suppress his laughter, but he burst out in giggles when he saw josh laughing too.

 _while his father was speaking._

tyler's eyes went wide as he stopped, all eyes going on him as the king looked at him.

"tyler, is there a problem?" his dad asked.

"n-no." tyler pressed his lips together to stop the smile that was threatening to break his features.

"maybe you should be excused." his dad said, smiling politely to give the people a good image.

tyler knew his ass would get it when his dad was done speaking. oh lord.

tyler nodded, embarrassed that everyone was looking at him. his dad went back to speaking as tyler got up from his seat, going back to his room. whatever, at least he wouldn't have to hear his dad for a while.

tyler looked at josh, shooting his a playful glare. josh mouthed an apology to tyler, who shook his head as a way to tell him _don't worry about it._

"i'm going to get you back. just wait." he said lowly to josh, walking up the stairs.


	17. clothes shopping (FLUFF)

it was saturday afternoon.

usually tyler and josh went out, took a ride to somewhere only they knew, or just stayed in. in fact, josh wouldn't have minded the last option until tyler was jumping on the bed this morning while he was sleeping and asked him to go clothes shopping.

in _another_ fact, josh wouldn't mind taking tyler shopping for clothes, but he needed clothes too, and what tyler wore was very different than what he wore. tyler was more into colorful button ups and fake flower crowns (he would be extra happy when josh sometimes surprised him with _real_ flower crowns he made himself), while josh enjoyed the most rips in his black jeans and the leather jackets you'd see greasers wear in the fifties.

they ended up driving to the mall anyways, the one with eighty different stores and half of them were more for tyler. there were a handful for josh, and he always found nice things in them.

"ty, let's go to the skater shop." josh suggested, looking at tyler.

"but josh, they're having a sale at charlotte rousse on colored jeans. look! they have pastel colors!" tyler's voice was laced with excitement, and josh couldn't say no to that.

he'd let tyler have his fun, why not?

"alright." josh said, following tyler into the store.

it smelled like a shit ton of new shoes in here, but tyler didn't seem to notice as he ran through the store, looking at the folded up clothes on the tables. josh let him go, looking around to see if there was anything he could wear here.

nothing.

he was strolling through the racks, making faces at all this colorful shit. he didn't know why tyler enjoyed them so much, he would look good in a choker and black jeans.

but josh decided tyler was perfect just how he is now, so he kept on moving.

"joshie, look! i found this shirt, do you like it?" tyler asked, holding up a floral button up with black lace in the back.

"i think you'd look nice in it." josh smiled.

"what about for you?"

"me? no, no, no. i'm okay. i'll stick to spencer's." josh said.

"maybe change it up one day." tyler said, holding the shirt up to josh's chest, seeing how it'd look on him.

josh frowned, looking at the flowery shirt. "i think you should just keep it."

after an hour of tyler trying to convince josh these were some of the best clothes he's ever laid eyes on, tyler spent about two hundred dollars on a bunch of pastel jeans, each one a different hue than the last. he bought a few shirts as well, clutching the shopping bags.

josh led tyler to the store right next to charlotte, hot topic. it was his go to store for band tees and all things black, as well as chokers. he didn't wear them himself, but sometimes tyler would wear them out just to make josh happy. he didn't mind, though. sure, they weren't flowers, but it's the thought that counts.

josh smiled upon seeing his favorite worker by the register.

"josh, my man. what can i do for you?" luke asked, his pierced lips turning upwards into a smile.

"i'm just here with tyler, doing a little shopping." luke waved at tyler, who smiled in return. "any new ships?"

"well, i'm watching supernatural and i'm starting to ship destiel. _maybe."_

"what?" josh asked, confused. what was a _destiel?_

"you asked me if i had any new ships. i don't really ship a lot of people, but-"

"no, luke. i meant _ships."_

luke made an "o" shape with his mouth, nodding his head. "in the back. we've just laid out what was in the boxes. a lot of good shit."

"thanks."

tyler looked up at the all the shirts and beanies they had in hot topic, intrigued. this was different for him, but he certainly didn't hate it. josh found a sweatshirt with the nirvana logo on the front, holding it up. he piled jackets on jeans on beanies, leaving the store after paying almost the same price for his clothes. he didn't do a lot of looking around, mainly because he knew exactly what he wanted and where it was.

they were walking back to their car now, hand in hand.

"josh?" tyler asked, adjusting the blue flower crown in his head.

"yes?"

"how come you don't wear lots of color?" he asked, looking up at josh.

"how come you wear color?" josh retaliated.

"because i like it." tyler shrugged. "same thing for you, huh?"

josh nodded, unlocking the car with the button. tyler thought of an idea, wanting to know what josh would look like with it on. he took off his crown and placed it on josh's head, josh giving tyler a look as he brushed a few strands of brown hair out the way. josh raised his eyebrows expectantly as tyler pulled back, inspecting his head.

"it looks great." tyler smiled, putting their bags in the trunk.

josh looked into his phone screen, smiling at his reflection.

okay, maybe he _should_ wear more color.


	18. hair pulling (SMUT)

tyler and josh were having a lazy day today, laying on their bed and watching a soap opera tyler insisted on.

josh's eyes kept flicking to the piece of dust that floated down into tyler's hair from the ceiling fan. he tried to subtly blow it out, but it was pretty stuck and wouldn't budge. he sighed, reaching over to tyler's head. he grabbed the piece, accidentally pulling a few strands of tyler's hair with it. he was able to take it out, tyler's cheeks pink when he made sure it was gone.

"ty? are you blushing?" josh asked.

"what? no!" tyler said, trying to focus on the television.

"i'm pretty sure that's a blush." josh smirked.

"you're blind."

josh rolled his eyes and went back to watching the television, his attention not fully on it, though. he was kind of a neat freak, and was also bothered by the fact that tyler's hair was out of place. it was normally wild, or course, but some pieces fell in his face when it was usually up. josh _had_ to fix it.

he reached his hand out again, moving tyler's hair back into place. tyler bit his lip at this, looking at the ground when he felt josh's fingers run through his hair. josh accidentally tugged on a strand, causing tyler's breath to hitch and his face to turn a brighter shade of pink.

then he realized.

he experimentally tugged on a larger amount of hair, tyler gasping and shooting josh a look.

"no way." josh gasped.

"what?" tyler asked.

"you have a hair pulling kink."

"i do not! i'm not having this discussion." tyler was flustered at this point, trying to watch the show.

"because i'm right."

"you're not."

"then let's test it, yeah?"

josh leaned in and caught tyler's lips with his own, tyler pushing him back on the bed so that josh was on his back. tyler lightly bit josh's bottom lip, pulling away slightly and ghosting his mouth over josh's. josh leaned upwards to try to feel tyler's lips again, but tyler decided to tease and pulled away, trailing his mouth to josh's neck.

he left soft kisses down his throat, stopping at a particularly sensitive spot and beginning to suck at it. he nipped the skin every so often, pulling back slightly when he was satisfied with the bright purple bruise he left on josh's pale skin. tyler unhurriedly undid the buttons on josh's shirt, rolling his hips on josh's bulge, a moan escaping his mouth. tyler pushed the shirt away from josh's torso, kissing down his chest until he reached his navel, undoing the button on josh's jeans.

he looked at josh through his eyelashes, smirking and pushing the jeans down his thighs, josh kicking them off of his feet. he leaned back up, kissing josh deeply while he dragged his hands to the front of his boxers, rolling his wrists on josh's dick. josh moaned into tyler's mouth, thrusting his hips up into tyler's hand to try and get more friction.

tyler smiled at josh's neediness, breaking their contact to reach over and grab the lube from the dresser drawer. they were already here, why stop now?

tyler took the time to strip off his clothes, painfully slow, just to make josh wait. he watched as tyler walked back towards him on the bed in nothing but black boxer briefs, his hips swaying with every step.

"you're such a tease." josh said, frowning.

"i know." tyler smiled, pressing his lips to josh's again.

josh's hands roamed tyler's body, hands resting on his ass while tyler kept a steady rhythm in grinding on him.

"just _fuck me already."_ tyler's voice was low into josh's ear, his skin heating up with want.

josh bit his lip at this, turning them around so that he was on top this time. he wasted no time in shimmying tyler's boxers down his legs, taking off his own and leaning back on his heels.

"get on your hands and knees for me." josh said, grabbing the lube that was haphazardly thrown on the bedsheets.

tyler complied, turning so that his ass was in the air, facing josh. josh quickly squirted lube into his hand and slicked himself up, cock throbbing in anticipation. he lined himself up with tyler, who was biting his lip and awaiting josh. he squeezed his eyes shut as he entered tyler, his warm tightness surrounding his dick.

tyler spread his legs out a little wider as josh bottomed out, mouth slightly agape as he felt josh fill him. josh began to roll his hips, slowly at first so tyler could adjust. he gripped tyler's hips as a way to steady himself as he started moving faster, tyler releasing whimpers each time josh would thrust into him.

he let his head hang, watching josh move behind him. josh trailed his eyes up tyler's body, remembering why they even started. he traced his nails up tyler's spine, causing goosebumps to explode through tyler's body as his fingers laced in tyler's hair, gripping the strands.

tyler moaned and shut his eyes, arching his back in ecstasy.

"fuck, josh. h-harder." tyler barely got out, josh obeying and slamming into tyler.

tyler bit his lip to try to keep his moans quiet, josh's hands still in his hair. he felt the familiar feeling coil up his stomach, his skin hot from pleasure. he fell onto his chest, arms going weak as complete bliss overtook him.

"ty..i'm cl-close." josh looked down and saw himself slipping in and out of tyler, drawing him closer to the edge.

he rocked his hips as fast as he could, chasing his release. he made use of his other hand and began to pump tyler in time with his thrusts, tyler moaning as he came all over his stomach, white spurts dirtying his chest. josh followed soon after, filling tyler as he gave his final thrusts, riding out his orgasm. both were breathless and exhausted, josh pulled out a few seconds after he came down from his high, falling into his spot next to tyler.

tyler hadn't moved from his position, eyelids drooped as he was still catching his breath.

"i'll...i'll be back." tyler said lazily, going into the bathroom to clean himself up.

he returned not long after, yawning as soon as he hit the bed.

"that was fun." tyler smiled, looking at josh.

"and kinky." josh added.

tyler giggled, rolling his eyes playfully.

"i'm tired." he stated, turning on his side.

"goodnight, ty." josh sighed in content, pulling the blanket over his body.


End file.
